Rose Maze Surprise
by Suki87
Summary: Look at the title. It's a Haruhi and Hikaru oneshot! Writen from a request.


HAI HAI! Mkay, so this is a request from** lovagirl132! **I am to write a oneshot for her about Hikaru and Haruhi. Greeeeeeeeeat. Than I write a really story. So much work… such a lazy person… I can't do it!

Hikaru: Stop whining! This is a HikaHaru! It will go as planned or I am not a twin!

Kaoru: But?! T.T we are supposed to have each other!

Hikaru: Kaoru

Kaoru: Hikaru

(twin brother yaoi moment)

Me: … -.-'. Let's… not do that while I'm here okay?

Both: HAI! My Lord!

Me: You guys really need to stop listening to the blonde. HONEY-SEMPAI!!

Honey: Hai Suki!

Me: Time to start off the Operation- Get Haruhi away from Tamaki and with Hikaru so he can confess to her!

Hikaru: WHAT!?

Me: START!

As usual, the Ouran High Host Club was about to begin. Today's theme… drum role please! Queue Light! Rose petals! Open the door! Aaaaaaaaaand ACTION

"Welcome."

Today's theme was normal host club. Just all the uniforms and the natural cuteness that comes from wearing them. Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai were with a large group of girls. "Honey-sempai! Your bunny is extra cute today!"

"How is it possible!"

"So Kaiwaii!"

"He's as cute as you!"

Honey-sempai put a finger on his lips and looked innocent with his bunny under his other arm. " But I thought I was cuter. B-but he is cute! I had him washed! Bu-bu-bu-but he got smaller!!"

Honey-sempai let tears fall from his eyes. The crowd of girls cried with him. "Why?!"

"We must make him bigger!"

Mori-sempai kneeled down in front of Honey. He brought out a tissue and wiped Honey's tear. "Don't cry. You are just growing."

Honey hugged him. "Mori-sempai!!"

The girls cheered with hearts in their eyes. "KAIWAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!" on the other side of the room, Kaoru had at least 7 girls all sitting around him. "Kaoru-kun? Where is Hikaru?"

Kaoru used his arm to cover his face, with tears (eyedrops) falling from his eyes. "Hikaru had official business to attend to and I had to come to the Host Club today without him! It is a pity! But do not worry," He took one of the girls chins and got closer to her, "I do not need him to make you beautiful women happy, do I?"

She blushed and looked away from his face. "Kaoru…"

On another side of the room, Kyouya was… writing things down. And looking at numbers. And playing with a calculator. His normal day. --

Tamaki, again, had most of the girls surrounding him. "Today is a great day!"

They all stared at him, heart flying through the air. "Why, Tamaki-kun?"

He covered his face with his hand all the back round changed to a monkey eating a banana. "KYOUYA!"

"Sorry!" Kyouya entered some stuff on his computer and the back round changed to a rose garden. Tamaki nodded and went on with his dramaticalness. "Today! Today?! Is the day I plan on confessing my feelings toward the girl a hold most dear!!"

The girls around him fainted with heart flowing though them. Tamaki sweat dropped. "Maybe I over did it… a little."

Haruhi was standing behind him with a tray of tea with an annoyed face: -v-v- . "You think."

Kyouya looked at the time. "Time to start this already." He nodded to Kaoru, who nodded back and snapped his fingers. Which made Mori look up and nod back. Mori whispered something into Honey's ear. Honey nodded, grabbed him bunny, and ran to Haruhi. "Haruhi, Can I borrow you for a moment?"

The Haruhi fan girls looked with worry. "Don't worry, he'll say no! He couldn't possible just leave u-"

"Of course Honey-sempai."

The fell on their heads and turned into the empty white shells. The word 'depressed' flowing out of them.

Honey took Haruhi's hand and led him out of the room and into the hall. "Honey-sempai? Where are we going?"

Honey walked faster and turn left. "There is a very good friend of mine that needs to tell you something really important! Come on! I'll even let you have some of my cake!"

Honey started running and let go of Haruhi. Haruhi started running after him. They reached the garden and Honey ran into the rose maze. "Honey-sempai! Don't go in there! You'll get lost!" Haruhi followed after him and ran in the maze.

She turned right and saw Honey's bunny. When she ran over to it, it disappeared. She looked over the corner and it was at the end of a wall another again. She walked over again and again, it disappeared. When she looked over the corner, it was the little white table and roof that was always there. "Huh? I wonder if Honey-sempai is under there."

When she walked over someone was under there, but the faced was in the shadows. "Hikaru?"

Hikaru fell on his head. "How did you know it wasn't someone else?"

Haruhi sat down across front of Hikaru. "I told you, you have a more aggressive nature. So what's going on here? Where's Honey-sempai?"

"That stuff doesn't matter." Haruhi looked at him weird and he looked away and blushed. "I just mean… there's something I need to talk to you about." Hikaru looked back at her, "Hey! Where'd you go!?" Hikaru ran out and saw Haruhi walking over the corner. "Haruhi!"

Haruhi stopped and turned again. "What?"

Hikaru ran over to her. "Haruhi, listen I have to talk to you, so can we just sit down for a while? Please, Haruhi?"

She nodded and they both sat down again. "So what is so important? I wanted to see Tamaki confess to that girl."

Hikaru stood up. "NO!" He blushed and sat back down. Haruhi looked at him weird. "Hikaru, what's wrong? Your acting really weird." Hikaru took in a deep breath. "Do you need Kaoru?"

Hikaru let go of his breath. "No, I don't. I just need to say something really important."

Haruhi moved so she was next to Hikaru. "Are you sure you're ok? Do you feel sick?"

Hikaru looked down. "No, I feel fine. And I'm fine. Look Haruhi I just need to say something to you."

"THAN SAY IT!" She was growing impatient. He was just saying the same things all over again. If he had something to say than he could. And he would! He wouldn't be blabbering like he was now. She had to go find Honey-sempai and he was slowing her down. Mori would kill her.

Hikaru took a big breath again. _'I can do it. I can do it. I can do it! I will do it!' _ Hikaru let his breath out. "Haruhi, I like you."Hikaru looked over his shoulder at her. Blink blink blink, she was gone. "HARUHI!!"

Hikaru ran out of the maze and found Haruhi talking with Tamaki. Tamaki hugged her. Hikaru balled his fists and marched over there. "Haruhi, I was talking to you! What are you doing with Tamaki?!"

Tamaki stepped forward. He could tell his friend was angry and he had to help him, or at least try. "Hikaru. Haruhi was worried about Honey-sempai, so she came out of the maze. I told her Honey-sempai was back in the club and she thanked me."

Hikaru took Haruhi's hand and pulled her on the other side of the yard. "Hikaru, what are you doing? That really hurts!"

Hikaru let her go and bowed. "Gomen. But listen to me! I need to tell you something!"

Haruhi sighed and sat down on the soft grass. "Than please just say it. By the way you are acting I'm guessing that you really are unable to say it."

Haruhi hit the spot. He couldn't say it. He wanted to, he had to, but saying it when she was around was impossible. He was able to admit it when he was with Kaoru, when he was alone, and when she wasn't ever around. But now she was sitting in front if him and he couldn't say a word near it. He was screwed. Or was he. _'I can't tell her… so I'll have to show her.' _

He sat down on the grass in front of Haruhi. She laid down on the grass with her hand behind her head. "Hikaru, whatever it is, just tell me. Is it bad?"

Hikaru took all the courage he had. He moved forward so he was hovering above Haruhi. "Look, Haruhi. I've been wanting to say something really important to you, but I can't. So just sit still." Hikaru finally did it. He kissed her.

He closed his eyes and lightly pressed his lips on hers. Haruhi closed her eyes and kissed him back. He pulled away and stared at her face. "What?"

She was pouting. "Why'd you stop?"

Hikaru froze. "I… but you… it-"

Haruhi wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips. "Just kiss me again. But better this time."

Hikaru blushed. He kissed her again, but forced his tongue in her mouth. He coaxed her tongue with his and traveled the inside of her mouth. She moaned into the kiss and pulled him in tighter. Hikaru smirked into the kiss. They both pulled apart and gasped for air. "That was 300 percent better."

Hikaru chuckled. "Yes, Hikaru, that looked much better." They looked up and saw Kyouya, Tamaki, Honey, Mori, and Kaoru stand over them. They blushed and stood up. "How did you guys do that?"

"You mean Hikaru didn't tell you." Tamaki said. "He thought of this whole plan so he would be able to tell you how he felt about you."

"Hika-kun even let me take you to him!" Honey said. "It was funny to play with you and bunny."

Mori 'hn'ed.

Haruhi had to change the subject. It was just to embarrassing. "Uhh… so Tamaki, did you tell that girl you like how you felt?"

Tamaki turned into a white shell while he played with his fingers. "Yea."

"Than what happened?"

As she said that. A really popular and pretty girl walked over and stood next to Kaoru. Haruhi recognized her. She had heard much about her from the halls. She was really popular, but had trouble having a boyfriend. They could never say true to her. Kaoru put his arms around her and pecked her lips. "Well, he did confess. She turned him down. Than she confessed to me, now I have an awesome girlfriend."

"But Kaoru, why would you do something like that?" Hikaru was crying (fake)

Kaoru held his chin. "Since you have a girlfriend… I didn't want to be lonely."

"Kaoru."

"Hikaru."

The girl sweat dropped. "You guys have to stop doing that if you have girlfriends."

They stopped. Hikaru went and kissed Haruhi and Kaoru kissed the girl. "Uhh… Kaoru, who is that." Hikaru asked.

Kaoru chuckled. "Sorry I forgot. Everyone, this is Lova. Lova this is Kyouya, Tamaki, my brother Hikaru, his girlfriend Haruhi, Honey-sempai, and Mori-sempai."

Lova waved. "Hey."

They waved and most everyone went their separate ways. Mori dragged Tamaki out of the garden. Again, the only people left were Hikaru and Haruhi. "Haruhi, I'm really glad you're finally my girlfriend."

"I'm not."

"WHAT!?" Hikaru threw his hands in the air.

"I am not. Your girlfriend. I still got my debt to pay, so if it gets out you have a girlfriend, and it's me, I won't be able to do that. But I will leave you with this." She wrapped her arms around his neck again and roughly kissed him.

Hikaru gasped and Haruhi slipped her tongue in his mouth. Hikaru's arms went limp as he gave Haruhi complete control. Ten minutes later she let him go and walked away. _'I should've gotten Lova.' _He thought as he got up and ran after her.

**End!! Hehehe, that was for you Lova, so thanks. I'll work on your story, but now I wanna watch Code Geass.**

**Tamaki: Why doesn't a pretty lady like you watch Ouran High Host Club?**

**Me: -**blush**- I-I couldn't. I've a-all ready seen the-them all.**

**Tamaki: But wouldn't you love to see all of me again?**

**Me: H-Hai.**

**Tamaki: Than why don't you come to with me in the back room.**

**Me: Hai**

**Honey: Kyouya? What are they doing?**

**Kyouya: I believe that Suki will either hurt Tamaki, or go along with it.**

**Tamaki: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Kyouya: She hurt him.**

**Me: Did you learn your lesson Tamaki? Tamaki? Helllllo?**

**Hikaru: He passed-**

**Kaoru: -out. What a-**

**Hikaru: –loser.**

**Me: Whatever. When he wakes up tell him to never try to do that to me! NO ONE can seduce me!**

**Hikaru: Suki**

**Me: Hikaru**

**Hikaru: Suki**

**Me: ok maybe Hikaru can. NOT THE POINT!**


End file.
